


Safe and Sane

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, F/M, Het, Licking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Safe and Sane

"I've brewed Polyjuice potion," Hermione said stubbornly, "I'll brew the Wolfsbane."

"Whatever you say, Hermione," Ron said going back to his Cannons fan mag.

"Are you sure it'll be safe?" Harry asked.

"Reasonably sure." Hermione steeled her nerves. "Someone's got to do it."

~*~

"You really should go, Hermione," Remus said, holding the steaming goblet of Wolfsbane.

"I want to be sure you drink it." She crossed her arms over her chest and Remus chuckled.

"All right, if you insist." He drank it all down at once. "Tastes horrible, just like when Professor Snape brewed it so you must have done it right." He smiled at her then and her stomach was instantly filled with butterflies.

She hesitated, not wanting to leave but knowing she ought to, and in that moment, the door slammed shut and locked.

"Go in the bedroom and lock the door!" he shouted at her, frantic.

"But you should be safe," she said backing away. "Right?"

"Do you really want to stay and find out?" he replied desperately.

She watched as his face contorted in pain and she then fled to the bedroom, locking the door behind her. Listening to his cries change to howls broke her heart. She put the pillow over her head and tried to block it out.

Once the howling and pacing stopped, Hermione cracked open the door.

Fairly certain this was a sane Moony as he was curled up on the hearthrug just like any other dog, she approached slowly.

When she was three feet away, Moony's nose twitched and his eyes popped open.

"Oh!" she jumped back as he sprang up. "It's all right, Professor," she said, hands out in supplication.

He moved toward her and whined, sniffing the air and then pressing his nose between her legs.

"No, Professor." She tried to push his muzzle away but he growled low in his throat and she froze.

He kept nudging her with his nose and then started licking the fabric of her robes. She tried to back away but found herself pressed to the wall.

She was starting to tremble, her thighs shaking and she felt a tight sensation in her belly and was slightly horrified to realise why.

Reaching out, she grabbed Moony's head behind both ears and whimpering as she clenched her thighs, tipping over the edge.

Sliding down the wall as her legs gave out, Hermione rolled onto her stomach when Moony started humping her hip. She closed her eyes, shivering as he panted in her ear. After several long minutes she felt something wet and warm spreading over the back of her robes.

Then Moony trotted over to the hearthrug again and began licking himself clean.

Confused and spent, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

~*~

"So," Ron said, mouth half-stuffed with toast, "how'd it go last night? Wolfsbane work?"

Hermione sucked in a breath, remembering how good it had felt to have Moony's tongue on her, have him rutting against her.

"Yes," she replied calmly, "Professor Lupin was perfectly sane."


End file.
